The invention relates to an upgrade system for a motor vehicle. The upgrade system comprises a portable communication appliance—for example a mobile telephone—for providing at least one functionality which assists a driver in driving the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for assisting a driver of a motor vehicle in driving the motor vehicle by providing at least one functionality using a portable communication appliance.
The present case involves an upgrade system which can be used to upgrade a motor vehicle. Such upgrade systems are already known from the prior art. The core of such an upgrade system is usually a portable communication appliance, to be more precise a digital signal processor of the portable communication appliance. By way of example, the portable communication appliance used may be a mobile telephone (smart phone). It is known that portable communication appliances can be used to assist the driver in driving a motor vehicle. By way of example, it is known that portable communication appliances may have a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver. In that case, the portable communication appliances have the function of a navigation system and can assist the driver in navigation.